sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Desert Flower and Chief
Desert Flower and Chief Is A 1986 American animated comedy horror film Directed and Produced by Kathi Castillo. From the Creators of Heidi's Song, Flip Flops Hound (1985 film), and Rusty Nails and the Dalton Brothers Go Hollywood. Plot The movie starts with Desert Flower waking Chief, Because they would both leave to go on Vacation with Smokey Hound. Characters * Desert Flower - * Chief - * Chieftess - * The Plush Doll of Desert Flower - * Blue Hombre - * Smokey Hound - The Cowboy Hound. * Shiver, Justice and Frankie Hound - * Game Show Announcer - * The Grand Duke Of Hounds - The Main Villain. * Great Dane and Jeremy Shepherd - The Grand Duke’s Two Dimwitted Sidekicks. * McDowall - * Doggybutt - One of The Grand Duke’s Henchmen who Tries to Trick Desert Flower And Chief. * Ice Cream Huck - A Ghostly Hound. * Chuckling Chipmunk - Chief’s Biggest Fan Who Wants to Be Just Like Him, But can’t because he is too dim witted. * Laughing Donkey - A Fraidy Cat Dog. * Daughter Hound - The Maiden Hound. * Turkey Sandwich - A Female Townsfolk Dog in Love with Doggybutt. * Pancakes - Desert Flower’s Boyfriend. * Strawberries - An Indian Cat from the Rival Tribe. Cast * B.J. Ward as Desert Flower/Chieftess/Daughter Hound/The Plush Doll of Desert Flower * Frank Welker as Chief/McDowall * John Kassir as Smokey Hound/Doggybutt/The Cowboy Dogs/Blue Hombre * Mark Schiff as Shiver, Justice and Frankie Hound * Richard Karron as The Grand Duke Of Hounds * Pat Buttram as Ice Cream Huck * Michael Bell as Laughing Donkey * Howard Morris as Chuckling Chipmunk * Allan Melvin as Great Dane/Game Show Announcer * Sherman Howard as Jeremy Shepherd * Sheryl Stone as Turkey Sandwich * Jeff Bergman as Pancakes * Elaine Bilstad as Strawberries Songs * Someone's Waiting For You - Chieftess * If I Had Words - Chief, and Chieftess * The Wild West is Not a Home - Desert Flower * Everything's Gonna Be Alright - Chief, and Chieftess Trivia * Running Time: 92 Minutes * It was Based on 1988 Television Film, The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound. * G-Rated for * Preceded By Dime in Hey There, It's April Bear! and followed by El Gaucho Chieftess. Quotes Desert Flower and Chief/Quotes Gallery Desert Flower and Chief/Gallery Transcript Desert Flower and Chief/Transcript Desert Flower and Chief/Trailer transcripts Soundtrack Desert Flower and Chief/Soundtrack Credits Desert Flower and Chief/Credits End Credits Art * Chief and Chieftess holding hands * The Grand Duke of Hounds being chased away by Great Dane Category:1986 films Category:Desert Flower and Chief Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Hanna-Barbera animated films Category:American road movies Category:1986 horror films Category:Vampires in film Category:Ghost films Category:Rail transport films Category:Films set in hotels Category:Indian films Category:Films scored by Randy Edelman Category:Films produced by Kathi Castillo Category:Films directed by Kathi Castillo Category:Films based on children's books Category:Films based on television series